


Beastars x Promare [crossover art]

by Azure_Umbra



Category: Promare (2019), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: Society was complicated enough with the divide between herbivores and carnivores. But with the recent emergence of a new kind of animal, ones that have undergone a mysterious sudden mutation granting them unearthly fire-based powers, all of animalkind braced itself for a new era of conflict.The young Gray Wolf firefighter Lego Shimos did not expect much from his days other than living life as a carnivore while protecting society from the destruction wreaked by the mutants' flames. From what he had seen all his life, he was already resigned to the notion that the divide among herbivores, carnivores, and the mutants may never be closed.That is, until one day while on the job, he crosses paths with that of one Red Deer mutant by the name of Louis Fotia and inadvertently finds his destiny intertwined with the other. This unexpected meeting will send the two on a path that will determine the future of all animalkind and its societies on the planet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beastars x Promare [crossover]
> 
> Lego Shimos - Legosi/Legoshi (Beastars) x Galo Thymos (Promare)  
> Louis Fotia - Louis (Beastars) x Lio Fotia (Promare)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More art for this concept. Here are the characters:

**Lego Shimos**

[Legosi x Galo Thymos]

* * *

**Louis Fotia**

[Louis x Lio Fotia]


End file.
